The present invention relates generally to leather gloves, and more particularly, to a leather glove with inserts located about both sides of the middle knuckle portion (proximal interphalangeal joint) of two of the four fingers, and only about one (interior) side of the other two fingers, the inserts are adapted to effect the ease of bending the fingers within the glove. The thumb, although a digit, is not considered a finger for this discussion, and the thumb receiving portion does not have an insert provided on either side.
The applicant""s previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,166 (which is incorporated by reference) includes a pair of inserts about each finger receiving portion of all four fingers on both hands (but not on the thumb). It has been found that the exterior insert on the pinky finger and the index finger often becomes detached due to failure of the stitching. This is the portion of the glove which arguably receives the most abuse, friction, rubbing and damage. The stitching fails and the exterior insert begins to unravel, eventually coming off completely. It has been found that by removing the insert on the exterior side of the pinky finger and index finger receiving portion and replacing it with a solid piece of leather, that the problem is solved and the glove still retains the ability to tighten the glove with ease and amplifies the life expectancy of the glove.
A glove having a pinky finger, ring finger, middle finger, index finger and thumb receiving portion in communication with a hand receiving portion is provided. The pinky finger, ring finger, middle finger and index finger receiving portions each have a top panel and a bottom panel, which are connected to form each of the finger receiving portions. Each finger receiving portion includes a distal region, an intermediate region, and a proximal region, the proximal region connected to the hand receiving portion, the distal region surrounding the fingertips and the intermediate region residing about the middle knuckle (proximal inter-phalangeal joint) of the hand. This middle knuckle portion of each finger has an exterior and interior side (or right and left side).
As far as the middle finger goes, the exterior side and the interior side are interchangeable. As far as the pinky finger and the ring finger goes, the interior side is that side closest to the middle finger and the exterior side is that side closest to the outside of the hand. As far as the index finger is concerned, the interior side is that side closest to the middle finger and the exterior side is that side closest to the outside of the hand or the thumb. This works for both the right and the left gloves.
The intermediate region of two of the finger receiving portions (the ring finger, middle finger) includes a first and second insert. The first and second insert are provided on both the interior and exterior sides (right and left sides).
The intermediate region of the other two finger receiving portions (the pinky and index finger) include only a first insert. This first insert is located on the interior side of the middle knuckle portion. The exterior side (or outer side) of the pinky finger and index finger receiving portions are a solid piece of leather. When constructing the glove portions of the index finger and pinky finger, the side which is not adapted to receive the insert is provided with extra material. This permits the index finger and pinky finger portions of the glove to be symmetric once the flexor insert is affixed.
Again, both the first and second inserts are generally of a triangular shape and provided directly or proximal the bottom panel. The inserts are sewn in the bottom panel after the bottom panel has, been rotated to approximate the bending of the middle knuckle (proximal interphalangeal joint) of the finger.
The pinky and index finger receiving portions are again only to have a first insert which is adapted to be received on the side of the finger closest to the adjacent finger. The pinky finger and index finger receiving portions which do not reside next to a finger does not have a second insert, as the other two fingers do.
It has been found if an insert was provided in these regions, that the stitching would fail and the glove would tear apart. By keeping the side of the finger receiving portions which intersect with the environment a solid piece of leather, the glove lasts longer and has greater comfort of wear. This permits the wearer to close his hand about an object without stretching the glove intermediate regions. This permits the wearer to tighten his grip with greater ease and increases the life expectancy of the glove.